Various automobiles include temperature sensors disposed within the air handling ducts for the heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system for a vehicle. These temperature sensors can be configured to monitor the temperature of the air flowing through the air ducts, such that climate control systems within vehicles can operate to deliver a predetermined temperature of air throughout the passenger cabin of the vehicle. Typically, several temperature sensors are placed throughout the various air ducts within the vehicle.